Les clichés à éviter dans les yaoi
by Robotfan
Summary: Quand les persos critiquent les clichés...OS parodique. (RID story)


**Les clichés à éviter dans les yaoi**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! voici une idée que m'a donnée VendettaPrimus : un OS parodique sur les clichés à éviter dans les yaoi. Ce n'est qu'un point de vue purement personnel et subjectif qui sert seulement à détendre. En espérant que vous apprécierez x)**

« Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs », se présenta le samouraï qui apparut. « Mon nom est Drift. »

\- Je pense qu'ils savent déjà qui tu es, fit le bot violet qui l'accompagnait. Moi, c'est Fracture.

\- Tu viens de me dire qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se présenter, soupira Drift en levant les optiques.

\- Moi, c'est Night ! fit la jeune fembot orange et blanche.

\- Moi, c'est Wing.

\- Moi, c'est Windblade.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons évoquer un sujet spécial, dit Fracture. Le yaoi.

Sideswipe leva les optiques.

\- Ça va être barbant. Je le sens.

\- On n'a même pas encore commencé ! dit Night.

\- Tout est barbant avec toi, lui rétorqua Strongarm.

\- Bref, dit Wing en les coupant doucement, qu'est-ce que le yaoi ?

\- Le yaoi est un terme japonais qui désigne des relations homosexuelles explicites entre hommes dans une fiction ou une fanfiction, répondit Drift comme s'il s'agissait d'une récitation. Le versant américain de ce terme est « slash ».

\- Génial. On va parler de ça, soupira Sideswipe. C'est bien ce que je pensais : ça va être barbant.

\- Le terme qui désigne des relations homosexuelles entre filles est appelée yuri, expliqua Night. Ou femslash.

\- On peut pas plutôt parler de ça ? proposa Sideswipe. C'est déjà plus intéressant.

Il se prit un coup derrière la tête de la part de Strongarm.

\- On est obligés. C'est très populaire sur le net, dit Bumblebee.

\- On va évoquer le yaoi, continua Fracture, mais surtout les clichés à éviter dans les yaoi. Faut dire qu'il y en a tellement que c'est du vu et revu.

\- J'ai peur. J'ai très peur, dit Grimlock.

\- Moi ce qui me fait peur est que Fracture s'improvise professeur, ricana Sideswipe.

\- Ça c'est clair…affirma Drift.

\- Vous savez ce que je vous dis ?

\- Bref ! les coupa Night. Commençons, ok ?

\- Allez-y, soupira Drift.

**_Cliché numéro 1 : la mise en place du scénario_**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? demanda Drift en croisant les bras.

\- Que la plupart des yaoi ont une histoire bateau ? proposa Strongarm.

\- On peut faire une histoire bateau qui soit correctement écrite, soupira Fracture. Mais quand tu commences à lire le résumé de certains yaois, tu connais déjà le scénario comme si tu l'avais écrit.

Wing se frotta le menton.

\- Genre ?

\- Bah…un truc qui se passe dans un lycée/collège, dit Fracture. Machin est le rejeté de la classe. Truc est le beau gosse qui débarque. Machin tombe amoureux. Truc tombe amoureux. Rapprochement, baiser, pelotage, toute la classe les rejette, la société les rejette et ils partent tous les deux en voiture, vers le soleil couchant, pour mener leur vie tranquille. Point.

Wing étouffa un rire.

\- Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

\- Ou le scénario de la romance interdite, ricana Sideswipe. Machin est fiancé à une autre, mais il rencontre Bidule et ils tombent amoureux et vivent leurs romances en cachette.

\- Je croyais que t'aimais pas ça, dit Strongarm.

\- Bah vu qu'on allait faire cet exposé, je devais me renseigner.

Axe leva la main.

\- Ou le chantage ! Machin est emprisonné par Truc, il développe le syndrome du Stockholm et ils tombent amoureux.

\- Sinon, t'as le cliché de deux ennemis qui se retrouvent enfermés dans une salle ou dans une grotte on ne sait comment, dit Fracture. Et ça finit en coucherie.

Drift le fixa en haussant un sourcil.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé pour nous.

\- Oui mais l'histoire n'était pas basée autour de ça…même si l'auteure voulait en faire un OS yaoi à la base.

\- Merci Primus, fit Sideswipe.

\- Ça dépend pour qui.

\- Attention, l'auteure va prendre la grosse tête.

\- Mais on n'a pas ce genre de scénarios lycée, dans Transformers, remarqua Windblade.

\- C'est vrai mais bon…ça empêche pas l'imagination.

Fracture toisa Drift à son tour.

\- T'aurais pas développé un syndrome de Stockholm envers moi ? Quand on t'a capturé dans les premiers chapitres de the day love and hate collided?

\- Non, certainement pas. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : m'échapper d'ici.

\- Ça aurait pu. Non…je te faisais déjà de l'effet avant que cela n'arrive.

\- Le sujet n'est pas là.

\- Bref ! Cliché suivant, appela Night.

**_Cliché 2 : Le manque d'histoire_**

\- Pourquoi le manque d'histoire ? demanda Strongarm avec curiosité.

\- Bah c'est simple. La plupart des lecteurs qui lisent ce genre de chose viennent pour ce genre de scène, dit Fracture.

\- Quelles scènes ? fit Night.

Fracture se prit un regard noir de Drift.

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire. Il y a des enfants ici.

\- Je parle des scènes de c—

\- Fracture !

\- …Interface, se corrigea Fracture. J'en ai vu des yaoi où ça ne tournait qu'autour de ça !

Sideswipe s'étira.

\- C'est quoi l'intérêt ?

\- Il y en a pas, à part pour émoustiller les lecteurs. Ou lectrices.

\- Le yuri, c'est pareil, dit Night. Il y en a quand même des belles perles.

\- Même certaines histoires qui ne sont pas forcément du yaoi ou du yuri.

\- Ne me parle pas de Fifty Shades of Grey ! grogna Fracture. C'est une purge ! Et les scènes sont mal écrites, en plus.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as lu ça, soupira Drift.

\- Faut bien passer le temps quand monsieur l'honorable Autobot préfère s'entrainer plutôt que d'être avec moi !

\- On ne va pas recommencer avec ce sujet.

Les optiques de Fracture s'allumèrent.

\- Drift ? Demande à l'auteure d'écrire une histoire que sur nous en train de b—

\- Fracture ! Il y a Night, je te rappelle !

\- …Tu vois de quoi je parle.

\- Hors de question. Je serais crevé à la fin, répondit Drift.

\- Avoue t'aime ça.

\- Cliché suivant ! appela Wing.

**_Cliché numéro 3 : l'absence de personnages féminins_**

\- Comment ça, absence de perso féminin ? demanda Windblade, outrée.

\- Bah apparemment, dans certaines histoires, les femmes n'existent pas, dit Fracture.

\- Si, dans certaines, rétorqua Night. Mais la plupart du temps, elles sont réduites à un intérêt d'une moitié du couple phare, avant que ce dernier ne réalise qu'il aime l'autre et qu'il la largue comme une chaussette.

\- Ou alors, parce qu'elles se sont faites larguer, elles deviennent des pétasses manipulatrices, fit Axe.

Windblade serra les poings à cette remarque.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça !

\- Moi non plus ! dit Strongarm

\- Ou alors, elles meurent. Tout simplement, dit Fracture.

\- Ha bah génial. Manipulatrices ou mortes. Merci pour la représentation des femmes ! C'est très valorisant !

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rabaisser les persos féminins, dit Drift. Ou de modifier leurs personnalités pour les diaboliser encore plus, sous prétexte qu'elles se tiennent en travers de la route du couple.

Windblade leva les optiques.

\- Il y a des persos féminins qui sont géniaux ! dit Sideswipe.

\- Oui ! carrément !

\- C'est la même chose dans les yuri ? demanda Drift à Night.

\- Hmm…pas aussi souvent pour les gars, je pense. Mais pareil, dans certaines histoires, l'homme n'existe pas.

\- C'est chiant, dit Sideswipe.

**_Cliché numéro 4 : Le manque de représentation sexuelle_**

\- C'est un peu bizarre, non ? demanda Sideswipe. Celui-là, je ne le comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce un cliché ?

\- Bah, dit Fracture, dans un yaoi, l'hétérosexualité, la bisexualité ou même la pansexualité sont très peu abordés. Ce n'est pas forcément dérangeant, mais ça peut être casse-pied parfois. J'ai lu une histoire où un gars marié tombait amoureux d'un autre homme et disait qu'il était gay, et une éventuelle bisexualité n'était même pas soulevée. Genre sa romance avec sa femme, c'était du pipeau.

Wing hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

\- Même les couples hétéro aussi. On en trouve très peu dans les yaoi, énonça Fracture. Même s'ils sont secondaires, c'est toujours bien de montrer qu'ils existent.

\- Ouais, à voir, dit Drift.

**_Cliché numéro 5 : Les scènes vues et revues_**

\- Alors ça, je vais tellement m'amuser ! fit Fracture en se frottant les mains.

\- Tu en as en tête ? le questionna Wing.

\- Oh oui ! Et un paquet ! La scène de la rencontre. Les deux se bousculent, frôlent leurs mains et ça y est, c'est le coup de foudre.

\- Ah oui ? et tu réagirais comment ? demanda Drift.

*aparté sur une scène sur Fracture qui marche dans la rue. Soudain, il tombe sur Drift, qui le bouscule accidentellement.

Drift et Fracture se regardent.

Vision d'un plan rapproché sur l'expression de leurs visages.

\- …TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ? T'AS AUCUNE PRIME SUR TA TETE MAIS JE VAIS TE BUTER, CONNARD ! cria Fracture qui sortit une lame.*

Un silence.

\- T'es violent quand même, dit Wing.

\- Ou attends…la scène où le mec a une déception et il part en pleurant, fit Fracture à nouveau. Sur fond de musique triste avec les violons.

\- Oh lala, j'imagine.

\- Et généralement, c'est parce qu'il y a un quiproquo.

*Fracture ouvre la porte et découvre Wing et Axe en train de s'embrasser.

« Wing ! Comment as-tu osé me tromper !

\- Fracture, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! *voix de Wing très aigüe et haut-perchée*

Fracture s'enfuie en courant.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta.

\- Pourquoi je fuis ? Je vais le tuer, plutôt ! *retourne sur la scène et tue Axe*

Un nouveau silence.

\- Heu…

\- Pourquoi tu t'es mis en couple avec Wing ? demanda Drift, énervé.

\- Parce qu'il est beau et qu'on ne va pas mettre que du DriftxFracture.

\- Mais pourquoi avec moi ? cria Axe. Je ne suis pas intéressé par Wing !

\- Ou mieux : la scène où ils découvrent qu'ils sont frères/cousins…proposa Strongarm.

*Plan de Drift et Wing qui se font face.

« …Wing…J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble…car…nous sommes frères

\- NOOOON ! *musique dramatique*

Drift secoua la tête.

\- Mais oui, c'est vachement crédible.

\- On peut passer aux clichés suivants ?

**_Cliché numéro 6 : Le UKE/SEME_**

\- Qu'est-ce que je le hais, celui-là, grogna Wing.

\- Ha, toi aussi, ça te soule ! demanda Fracture.

\- C'est quoi ? fit Night.

\- Encore une fois, Fracture, fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, grinça Drift.

Fracture croisa les bras, boudeur.

\- Dans un couple yaoi, il y a généralement le uke qui est l'homme très effeminé, fleur, fragile, puceau et douillet et le seme…le mâle dominant. L'alpha ! L'homme dans toute sa splendeur, ultra masculin et musclé tel un Monsieur Univers ! *prend une pause théâtrale*

\- Et du coup…au lit, on devine facilement qui domine ? demanda Sideswipe.

\- Exactement, fit Fracture. Ultra prévisible, en fait.

\- Mais c'est mal ? demanda Strongarm.

\- C'est plus drôle si on se bataille. Savoir qui prend le dessus. Surtout que dans un couple, on peut interchanger.

Drift regarda Fracture.

\- Donc toi…tu te qualifierais comment ?

\- A ton avis, Drift. Je suis le mâle dominant.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. La dernière fois, c'était qui qui était sur l'autre ?

\- Attention, Drift. Il y a Night, je te rappelle.

\- C'est clair que…Je ne veux pas dire mais…commença Wing. Fracture est clairement plus éfféminé que Drift sur le coup.

\- QUOI ?

*vision de Wing par rapport à Fracture, version idéalisée, ultra efféminé portant une robe sexy moulante rouge, les cils longs et les talons

« Prends-moi, grand fou » dit Fracture, l'air fragile.*

Wing essaya d'empêcher son nez de saigner.

\- C'est hors de question ! Je ne suis soumis à personne ! cracha Fracture.

\- Hm. Intéressant, approuva Drift.

\- Te moque pas !

**_Cliché numéro 7 : Le MECH PREGNANCY_**

\- Non, dit Fracture.

\- Pourquoi non ? C'est un cliché, aussi, dit Sideswipe.

\- Juste non.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'on est dans Transformers et que c'est largement envisageable d'imaginer que porter un étincelant ne dépend pas que du genre du Transformers. Surtout que ça a été suggéré dans les comics IDW que c'était possible. Donc, je ne m'étalerai pas sur ce sujet.

\- Ha ok.

\- Mais pour les humains, je suis d'accord ! C'est un cliché qui n'a pas lieu d'être, approuva Fracture.

**_Cliché numéro 8 : l'homophobie_**

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord de dire que c'est un cliché, dit Night. L'homophobie est un point à soulever. Ce n'est pas évident de faire son coming-out.

\- Le souci c'est que dans les yaoi, remarqua Fracture, c'est de la surenchère et parfois, pas du tout réaliste. Tout le monde doit être forcément soit gentils qui approuvent le couple principal, même quand l'une des parties du couples a abusé/torturé/violé l'autre, soit des méchants homophobes qui les rejettent et les bannissent de la société. Et parfois c'est tellement mal fait…surtout quand la personnalité du perso n'est définie que par sa sexualité.

\- C'est tellement philosophique, Fracture, fit Drift, sarcastique.

\- Mais attend ! Tu apprécierais qu'on ne te définisse que par le biais de la personne avec qui tu sors ? T'es autre chose, non ? T'es pas seulement un entrejambe !

\- Fracture…Il y a des enfants dans la salle !

\- Night est suffisamment grande pour ça.

\- Surtout qu'on est dans Transformers, remarqua Wing. On s'en moque, en fait, de la personne avec qui tu sors.

\- Le seul homophobe que je connaissais était Star Saber, soupira Drift. Mais lui, tout était hérétique. Même une brosse à dents était hérétique !

\- Oh je crois que si je l'avais rencontré…fit Fracture avec un sourire vicieux. Je pense que ouais…il aurait revu son raisonnement. Mais ça prouve qu'on est meilleurs que les humains en la matière.

\- Le sujet n'est pas là.

**_Cliché numéro 9 : le viol _**

\- Je pense que c'est le sujet qui m'énerve le plus et qui a le don de me donner envie de trouver l'auteur et de lui faire manger son torchon, grogna Fracture.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec lui, approuva Drift. Le viol est un acte grave qui peut être traumatisant pour la victime.

\- Et t'as des abrutis qui pensent que viol = romance ! Viol = acte romantique ! s'écria Fracture.

\- Calme-toi, Fracture…tu vas effrayer les lecteurs.

\- Non mais…t'as des histoires où t'as ce genre d'acte qui est décrit comme « normal », et t'as la victime qui, même si elle n'était pas consentante, « a aimé ça » « tombe amoureux de son violeur ». Non mais…ce que je disais tout à l'heure, avec l'homophobie…t'as les proches qui approuvent le couple même quand il y a eu cette horreur !

Drift le toisa.

\- Dès que tu me regardes, j'ai toujours l'impression que toi-même, tu vas me sauter dessus.

\- Pas du tout…même si parfois, c'est dur de résister.

\- Fracture…

\- Quoi ? Même maintenant, j'imagine trente-six façons de te prendre comme mon quatre- heures.

\- Fracture…

\- Faut dire qu'avec cette armure…

\- Fracture…

\- T'es chiant ! Wing ? Un petit rencard ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? fit le bot blanc avec un sourire.

\- En tout cas, chers amis lecteurs, quand vous n'êtes pas consentants, c'est non ! avertit Night. C'est votre corps, il est à vous, personne n'a le droit d'y toucher !

\- Je suis fier de toi, ma fille, approuva Drift.

**_Cliché numéro 10 : la fin_**

\- Comment ça se termine, un yaoi en général ? demanda Drift.

\- Bah…t'as soit les deux qui vivent en paix, soit un qui meurt, soupira Fracture en se frottant les optiques.

\- Oh….Fracture.

\- Mais quoi ? Tu sais pourquoi je pleure !

\- Oublie pas qu'on se retrouve dans un univers parallèle.

\- …C'est vrai.

\- On a encore beaucoup d'aventures à passer ensemble. On aura droit à notre happy ending. Wing aussi. J'en suis sûr.

Fracture le regarda avec un sourire.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui, fit Drift en l'embrassant.

\- Bon. Merci à vous, lecteurs, de nous avoir lus, sourit Wing.

\- Ha bientôt ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review, si vous avez apprécié, si vous n'avez pas apprécié…toute critique est bonne à prendre ! sourit Night.

\- Et ça permettra à l'auteure de s'améliorer, soupira Sideswipe. Et d'éviter de tomber dans les clichés.

\- Sideswipe…

\- Quoi ? J'ai eu qu'un pauvre rôle secondaire ! C'est chiant !

\- C'est le jeu…

\- Et moi, alors ? J'apparais qu'à la fin ! grogna Grimlock.

\- Moi habituellement, je suis sensé être le perso principal ! fit Bumblebee.

\- Et moi, je meurs, fit Wing.

\- Bon ! Baisse du rideau ! demanda Night.

*tout le monde sort*


End file.
